


Invincibility and Vulnerability

by opaque_windows



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (i know), F/M, Fingering, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Who knows :), eventual threesome??, lots of fluff, reader is invincible, some very mild references to violence, very smutty my dudes, wing kink babey!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaque_windows/pseuds/opaque_windows
Summary: You have just discovered that you seem to be invincible, and seek answers in a local bookshop (oh boy). There you meet some dudes, have some drinks, and discover some feelings. Unfortunately, someone else seems to be interested in your invincibility as well...





	1. Meeting the Dudes

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up lads, it's gonna be a fun ride. I love you all and every kind word literally makes my heart sing :)!!

You walked into the bookshop, immediately put at ease by the ambiance. You had figured it would be best to start your search in books, and this shop had the oldest ones around.

Before you could walk far, a man in a white suit came up to you. The owner, you assumed.

“Can I help you with anything?” he said, blue eyes sparkling even in the soft light. You smiled and paused. Oh, why not.

“Actually, I was wondering if you have any books on… invincibility. Or immortality. Or accidentally making yourself immortal,” you said, watching his expression. Surprisingly, he didn’t look as confused or weirded out as you expected.

He took a deep breath and let out a small sigh.

“I might have something for you. Any reason for the interest?” he asked, moving back to shuffle through some old volumes.

“Well, I’d really just like to understand some things that have been happening,” you said.

“To you?” he asked.

“To me.” He stopped searching and turned back to you.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

***

You sat down on one of the comfortable chairs, a cup of tea calmly steaming in your hands. You watched as Aziraphale walked over and sat down across from you, taking a small sip of his own drink.

“So, Y/N. Tell me about what’s been going on,” he said softly, less of a command and more of a request. You took a breath before answering.

“Well, I suppose it started about a week ago. I was making dinner and I accidentally cut my finger, so I ran it under some water and went to find a bandage. By the time I got one, the cut was totally gone. I know I actually did cut myself too, because it bled. It just seemed to heal really fast,” you said. He nodded, and his lack of disbelief gave you confidence.

“Well, I sort of chalked it up to a weird circumstance, or a fluke, or something. Then, yesterday, it happened again, but much bigger. I got hit by a car,” you said, and Aziraphale let out a tiny gasp. It was almost funny how engrossed he was, and you found it flattering.

“I think I should’ve died. I could _feel _my bones breaking, you know? Then, in just a few seconds, everything was completely fine. I walked away without a single scratch. The car didn’t; I broke the windshield and everything,” you said, taking a drink.

Aziraphale pursed his lips and seemed like he was thinking deeply. After a moment he looked at you.

“I’d like to tell you something, and it might sound even more farfetched than what you’ve gone through, but hear me out,” he said, and you nodded, curiosity peaked.

“Well, Y/N, I’m an angel.” He sat silently, waiting for your reaction. You were unsure what he wanted you to say; that wasn’t much information, anyways.

“What, like a holy… angel?” you asked, and before he could speak something dawned on you.

“Hang on, you mean like a _guardian _angel? Did you do this?” you asked, perplexed.

“Oh no, dear, those don’t really… well, that’s not it, no,” he took a breath and you waited for him to explain.

“Do you remember a little while back, all the strange things in the news? The kraken, perhaps?” you nodded.

“Well, that was the work of an extraordinary young boy who happened to be the antichrist. It was supposed to be the end of the world, Armageddon if you will, but I and a, uh, associate of mine stopped it. Some things did change, however, and I wonder if this would be one of those things,” he finished. You sat for a moment, processing.

“So…” you started, and when he nodded encouragingly, continued, “the world was supposed to end, but you and… an _associate_ stopped it, and now I’m maybe invincible because of it?” you said slowly, only more confused than when you began this whole conversation. Aziraphale sighed.

“Oh, I wish I could explain better. Oh! Perhaps I could bring in my, er, associate and we could work through this all together!” he said, excitedly. You nodded, honestly just hoping for any explanation that made sense.

“Is this associate another angel?” you asked. He stood and walked over to an old telephone.

“No, a demon, actually,” he said, and when you looked alarmed, “but nothing to worry about! Don’t tell him I said so, but he’s really quite nice deep down. The two of us never did truly fit in with our respective crowds,” he said, looking the smallest bit saddened.

With a quick smile he dialed a number. Almost immediately you could hear a voice on the other end.

“Ah, hello Crowley. Could you come over to the bookshop? There’s somebody I’d like for you to meet,” Aziraphale said, glancing over to you. A pause.

“Yes, alright. I’ll see you then, dear,” he said, putting down the phone. Dear…

“He’s on his way,” Aziraphale said, turning to you. You nodded and sat back down. Aziraphale settled back on the small couch, folding his hands. He watched your face for a moment.

“I’m sure all of this is quite difficult to absorb, so if you need some time to…” he said, stopping when you shook your head.

“No, that’s not it. I just…if this is all real, it would be fantastic. I feel like I’ve been hoping for something extraordinary to happen to me since I was a kid, and now… well, I might’ve gotten my wish, I suppose. Actually, I’m really very curious about this whole angel business, if you don’t mind…” you said, and he beamed.

“Ask anything you want!” he said, with a little wiggle in his seat. You smiled, enjoying his excitement. You supposed he didn’t ever get to tell people about things like this.

“Well… if you’re an angel, then does that mean there’s a God?” you asked, taking a sip of your tea.

“Yes, but She’s not quite what you’d think,” he said and you grinned.

“She?”

“Ah, yes. Well, I’ve never really met Her, but we have spoken once or twice. She stays quite private, really. Mysterious ways, and all that,” he said. You hummed, thinking.

“So, how much of the cliched angel things are true? I mean, you don’t exactly have a halo and wings…” you asked.

“Actually, I do have wings. They’re just sort of…hidden right now. Don’t want to draw too much attention, you know.” You paused, meeting his eyes shyly.

“Could…could I see them?” you asked, watching for his reaction. His eyebrows rose slightly, but he nodded. He stood, and in a second there was a flurry of white and two beautiful wings were before you.

“Wow,” you gaped embarrassingly, “they’re… beautiful,” you said without thinking. At his blush you quickly backtracked.

“Er, I mean, your wings-” he cut you off.

“It’s quite alright,” he said with a small smile. You circled around to his back to get a better view. Almost in a trance you reached a hand out, but before you could touch the feathers, you realized what you were doing.

“Can I touch them?” you asked, blushing at the audacity of the question. You heard him inhale just a bit sharper than normal and were ready to back off.

“Yes,” he said simply, in a soft voice. You gingerly reached a hand out and smoothed down the tops, immediately marveling at how unbelievably soft they were. He shivered slightly, and you backtracked once again.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” you asked, worried. He shook his head quickly.

“Oh it’s not that, I just haven’t had them out in a while. They’re a bit sensitive, I suppose,” he said, and you relaxed a small bit. You reached your hands up and brushed over the tops of his wings once again, this time a bit more firmly.

It was mesmerizing. You touched every bit of wing you could, lightly feeling the feathers and the muscles underneath. You were so caught up in the exquisite feeling that you didn’t notice his breathing grow heavy.

You brought your hands down to the very base of the wings where they dove into his back, and lightly scratched your nails along them. Aziraphale let out a moan, and you both immediately froze. Then, the wings were gone and the angel was turning to face you, wide eyed.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I-” you cut him off by grabbing his hand. It was soft too, you noticed.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry if I crossed a line or anything,” you said, embarrassed by how carried away you had gotten. He shook his head and smiled.

“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing,” he said, looking into your eyes. His eyes were a perfect blue, and you felt your heart flutter. Just then, the harsh sound of a motor came from just outside. Aziraphale dropped your hand and cleared his throat.

“That’ll be Crowley,” he said with a forced smile, straightening his bow tie.

You turned to the door just as the bell jingled and a tall, lean figure sauntered in. He was dressed in all black with sunglasses to match, and his hair was red. He walked towards you both with a movement you could almost describe as a slither; his hips were moving in ways you couldn’t quite understand.

“Hello Crowley,” said Aziraphale. Crowley raised his eyebrows behind the shades.

“You gonna introduce me to your friend?” he asked, hands slinking into the pockets of his tight pants. Aziraphale looked flustered.

“Ah, yes, of course. Crowley, this is Y/N. Y/N, Crowley,” he said, and you smiled lightly at the man. Or rather, the demon. Aziraphale continued.

“I think the events in Tadfield may have left more of an impression on things than we thought. She came in today looking for information on immortality, because she seems to have suddenly become invincible.” You cringed at the explanation, but Crowley seemed fine with it.

“What, you can’t get hurt?” he asked, somewhat incredulous. You shook your head.

“I can, I just seem to heal right away. I was hit by a car yesterday, and I should’ve died, but everything just sort of… fixed itself,” you said.

Crowley paused for a second, his face unreadable under his shades.

“Let me see your arm.” You slowly held it out, cautious and confused. Suddenly he stuck his hand out, grabbing your forearm. A searing pain flashed through you at the same time a hideous sizzling sound filled the air.

You yanked your arm away with a cry, watching as a large red handprint bubbled onto your skin. Seconds later it faded away again, with no trace of it ever being there.

“_Crowley_! What were you thinking?!” Aziraphale exclaimed, rushing up to take your arm in his soft hands. He was exceedingly gentle, you noticed.

“Oh, don’t get your feathers in a twist. I figured you hadn’t tested it, so I did. Now we know she’s telling the truth,” he said, crossing his arms.

“I didn’t need to test it. I believed her,” Aziraphale huffed, still gingerly inspecting your arm. Through your confusion and mild rage, you felt a spark of something else at his words. He really trusted you already? Well, you supposed you trusted him as well, which probably wasn’t wise considering everything. When Aziraphale finally released your arm, you spoke up.

“What do I do?” you asked softly. Crowley answered first.

“Why do anything? Just enjoy being immortal. Jump out of a plane, go dive to the bottom of the ocean or something,” he said, waving a hand around lazily. You furrowed your eyebrows.

“I can’t just leave this alone, I have to do something,” you said.

“What, you don’t want to be invincible?” Crowley scoffed.

“No, that’s not it. I just want to understand it, you know? Like, what if I start going around saving kids from burning buildings and then one day it just wears off? Is it permanent? If not, when it wears off will all the injuries I’ve got in this time suddenly all come back? Do I still age?” You took a deep breath, having gotten a bit too worked up. Your anxiety was flaring up, and you weren’t surprised. Anyone would be freaking out right about now, you figured?

They were both silent for a moment.

“You sound like you could use a drink,” Crowley said. You nodded.


	2. Drinks ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You drink with the dudes, and suddenly realize what time it is. Crowley makes an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoh its getting steamy up in here. Very CrowleyxReader heavy this chapter

A few hours and many drinks later, the bookshop was filled with the sound of laughter and cheery conversation.

“And _then _he goes and makes up this big elaborate plan to go and rob a church, all for some holy water. I, of course just brought him some, and I might add that it took exactly three minutes to walk in, take some, and walk out. Really, dear, you can be quite dramatic sometimes,” Aziraphale said.

“Oh _I’m _dramatic, am I?” Crowley said, unable to hide his smile, “See, you’re the one who made a big fuss about it in the first place! I wouldn’t have had to do all that if you’d just _given_ me some when I’d asked.” He took another drink of his wine. You giggled, genuinely enjoying their banter. They were very cute together, you had decided. After a small lull, you spoke up.

“What’s it like there? In heaven, I mean. Or hell,” you asked. Aziraphale spoke up first.

“Well, heaven is… very white. Loads of white. They value obedience there, and order. Nothing out of place,” he said, taking a sip.

“Doesn’t sound too nice at all,” you said, frowning, “sounds like a hospital.” Crowley laughed.

“That’s not far off, actually. It’s practically sterile, heaven is. Hell, now, is a bit different. It’s all hot, as you’d probably guess, and crowded. Everyone’s moping about something, and absolutely _no _decent places for a drink,” he said, taking another gulp of his wine. Aziraphale cleared his throat.

“Sort of why we wanted to save all this so much. There’s nothing quite like it, earth. I’ve grown rather fond of it, myself,” he trailed off, looking distantly at his bookshelves. You hummed into your wine, idly checking the clock on the wall. You almost choked when you saw the time.

“Oh my god, how’s it already three o’clock?” you exclaimed. Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other.

“The buses are all stopped for the night, and I’ll never find a cab. Ah shit, I’ll have to walk home...” you trailed off, trying to think of any other alternative. Crowley cleared his throat.

“I could drive you, if you like.” You looked up, surprised.

“You’d do that?” He shrugged.

“I’m driving myself home. Why not? S’long as you’re not too far,” he said, standing.

“Don’t you think you should sober up first, dear?” Aziraphale said, standing as well. You stood just to avoid being left out.

“Ah, we’ll be fine. I’ll just…” he waved his hand, “you know.” Aziraphale pursed his lips, but didn’t object, so you figured it was safe enough. Besides, you weren’t in any danger, given your new situation. You stepped up to the angel.

“Hey, before I go… just, thank you. For everything,” you said, smiling. He smiled back.

“Of course, dear. Come back any time, you’re always welcome here,” he said. You were about to open your mouth when a call came from behind you.

“Hurry up if you still want a ride,” Crowley called, and you shook yourself and followed with one last wave goodbye.

Outside, you paused.

“_That’s _your car?” you gaped. Crowley grinned.

“Yup,” he said, popping the ‘p’.

“She’s gorgeous,” you said, walking around to the passenger side. You opened the door and scooted in. Crowley did the same, running a hand over the wheel. You vaguely noticed that he had really nice hands.

You heaved a big sigh and rubbed your forehead, thinking. Crowley looked over.

“What?” You jumped, realizing how badly you were hiding your emotions.

“Oh, sorry. It’s just… it feels so weird to just go home, you know? I’ve met an _angel _and a _demon_ today, confirmed that I’m fucking invincible, and now I’ll just go home. Wake up at seven, go to my lame-ass job. Repeat.” He was silent for a moment.

“Do you want to come back to my flat?” you looked over, surprised by his generosity for the second time this evening.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna impose or anything,” you said, eyebrows knit. He shook his head.

“No trouble, really. Less driving, too.” You smiled faintly.

“Alright.”

The drive was pleasant; you listened to Queen’s Greatest Hits, and it wasn’t long before you were both humming along. You noticed his slender fingers drumming against the steering wheel. And then you were there, pulled out in front of a nice-looking building.

Crowley led you up to his flat and opened the door. The first thing you noticed was the severity; it was all sharp edges and dark stone, very different from the coziness of Aziraphale’s bookshop. You did notice one room that seemed to be full of plants, however.

“Drink?” Crowley asked, already pulling out two whiskey glasses. You hummed an affirmative and allowed yourself to look around a bit. There was something that looked vaguely like a sitting room, with a couch, coffee table, and television set.

You ran a hand along the leather couch, feeling the material, and continued on. You heard his footsteps behind you, but you didn’t turn. You were busy looking at something.

“You have a _throne_,” you said with lighthearted disbelief. He scoffed.

“Of everything you’ve heard today, that’s what surprises you?” You chuckle.

“Suppose you’ve got a point,” you said turning around. You froze for a second, only a second, when you saw him; he had taken off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, revealing skin at both his chest and arms. To your embarrassment, he chuckled.

“It is my house, you know,” he said, cocking an eyebrow in an amused sort of way. You blushed.

“Yeah, ‘course,” you said quickly, taking the drink from his hand. He walked back towards the couch and you followed him. He splayed himself out on one end, so you decided it would be best if you sat on the other end, perching yourself comfortably but not _too _comfortably. He watched you, and you couldn’t help but feel like prey being stalked by a predator.

“What exactly _is _this lame-ass job you dread so much?” he asked, taking a sip of his whiskey. You sighed.

“Don’t laugh, okay?” you said, and he shook his head.

“No promises.” You sighed again. Seemed to happen a lot tonight.

“I’m a cashier.” To your relief, he didn’t burst out laughing. Instead he swirled his drink.

“Where at?”

“A little grocery a few miles out. Why?” you asked, suddenly suspicious. He grinned a devious little grin.

“Hmm, not sure yet. Maybe I’ll blow the plumbing sometime, give you something fun to do. Or just burn it down. Sounds like a fun Friday night,” he said, and you chuckled.

“I keep forgetting you’re not just a guy,” you said. He raised an eyebrow, a silent question.

“Well, I mean, you’re a demon. But you’d never know, right? You just look like…” you waved your glass around lightly, hoping that would provide an explanation, “a guy. Aziraphale too. Though, I suppose he’s got his wings. Bloody gorgeous, by the way,” you said, rambling. Crowley straightened a bit, surprised.

“Hold it, he showed you his wings?!” When you nodded he relaxed back, a look of mild astonishment on his face.

“He must really like you then. It’s not a thing to be taken lightly,” he said, draining his glass and pouring himself another. You beamed, feeling quite pleased with yourself. He raised the bottle with a silent question, and you answered by reaching your glass out. He filled it.

“Most demons have a sort of theme, an animal they’re attached to.”

“Oh? What’re you?” you asked, blushing a bit at how inelegant it sounded. He grinned again.

“Snake.” You hummed.

“Makes sense, actually.”

“We hide it on earth, though. It’s really just a blending-in thing. ‘S why I wear these,” he said, tapping his sunglasses. You realized he had kept them on the entire time you’d been together and were suddenly very curious. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was some hidden courage inside you, but you leaned forward.

“May I?” you asked, raising a hand. He said nothing, did nothing. Unsure and ready to pull back at any second, you slowly moved up and lifted his sunglasses off. You were met with a pair of yellow eyes glowing back at you. He didn’t look away, so you didn’t either. His expression was much less harsh than you’d expected, but then he was full of surprises.

You smiled, enamored by the man before you.

“That’s cool,” you said lamely. Suddenly very aware of how close you were to him, you cleared your throat, leaned back, and put the glasses on the table.

“Very snake-y,” you added, hoping to dissolve the tension and cringing at yourself when you failed. He chuckled just the smallest bit, but his look was closer to one of hunger than anything else. Your heart was fluttering in your chest, but you tried to ignore it, hoping to not make a fool of yourself.

Crowley wasn’t making it easy, though. He was still watching you, and you felt that predatory vibe again.

“Y/N…” he said, in a voice so low it made your already-fluttering heart skip a beat. You couldn’t move, couldn’t say anything, even if you wanted to. He leaned towards you just the smallest bit, and when you swallowed heavily, he leaned in more. Your faces were close, so very close, and you were sure he could feel your breath.

He slowly brought a hand up to your cheek, and his touch was intoxicating. You unconsciously leaned into it, gaze flicking from his slightly parted lips to his golden eyes and back. Fuck, you were going to pass out if your heart didn’t calm down.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he brought his lips to yours. The second they touched it felt like something burst deep inside of you. Your eyes fluttered closed and you all but moaned against him, hand reaching up to grip at the back of his head. You felt him smile against your lips before kissing you again, and again, and again. Each movement made you melt a little more.

As the kiss grew more hungry, more desperate, Crowley leaned into you harder, pressing you into the couch. You let him guide you onto your back and he climbed over you, his arms on either side of your head.

You experimentally took his bottom lip between your teeth, and he let out a growl that made you shiver in want. He lifted off you for a second, only to come back down onto your neck, kissing and nibbling. You couldn’t help but moan and press yourself up against him. He let a hand drift down to your waist, and you unabashedly ground up into him, feeling a satisfying hardness between his legs.

He moaned against your neck, sending delicious vibrations through you. You were gripping at him like your life depended on it, because frankly, you weren’t sure if your heart could take much more. He was so goddamn sexy.

Suddenly he froze, and you looked up at him, confused. He climbed off you with a sigh, much to your chagrin. Your mind was going wild, a mix of insecurity, lust, and everything else this demon had you feeling.

“What is it? Did I…?” you said, and he shook his head vigorously. He looked like he was struggling to compose himself.

“No, nothing like that. Just… you’re drunk,” he said, and you suddenly understood.

“Ah.” He nodded. You were touched by his care: you’d known guys in college who wouldn’t think twice, and they weren’t literal demons. You smiled.

“You should get some sleep. There’s a bedroom down the hall and on the left,” he said, gesturing vaguely.

“Thank you. Maybe we can… try again sometime,” you said, and he couldn’t hide his smile. You stood and turned to leave but paused. You looked back at him and leaned down to plant one last kiss on his lips. Chaste, but tender.

“Thank you,” you whispered to him, turning and walking off in the direction he had indicated. You quickly found the large bedroom, and settled yourself in. You fell asleep easily.

In the living room, the demon was still sitting on the couch, staring at the place you had been moments before. He sighed, reaching out to pour himself another drink.


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and enjoy your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty short, but it'll be worth it for the next one i promise (im cooking up some saucy aziraphale x reader for yall)

You awoke naturally, surrounded by the cool feeling of silk sheets and a smell almost like cinnamon in the air.

You were surprised you didn’t have even a hint of a hangover, but then remembered your whole ‘invincibility’ thing. You stood and stretched, letting out a tiny groan. You checked yourself in the long mirror, decided you looked like a raccoon, and tried to tidy up. It worked a little.

Accepting defeat, you turned and left the room, making your way into the open rooms guided only by your memory from last night. You found Crowley somewhat quickly; he was seated on his gaudy throne, reading a newspaper that you amusedly noted was called the Infernal Times.

“Good morning,” you said, leaning against the doorway. He glanced up at you and continued to read his newspaper. His sunglasses were back on his face, you noticed.

“Hardly morning, now, is it?” he joked. You paled.

“What? What time is it?” you panicked.

“Oh, half-past eleven,” he said. You started to rush out, realizing how late you were for work. His voice stopped you cold.

“Don’t bother going in today,” he said, lazily. You turned back.

“What did you do?” you asked, squinting at him. He chuckled.

“Oh, relax. They’ve just had an unfortunate incident with some local fauna. Made quite a mess, though. Probably take a few days to get it all sorted,” he said, a proud smirk on his face. You smiled, shaking your head.

“I don’t know whether to say ‘thank you’ or ‘fuck you’, Crowley,” you said. He stood.

“Just don’t thank me. It wasn’t for you, anyways,” he said, acting cool and indifferent. You saw through it in a second.

“Either way, I should probably go. I’m getting hungry, and you don’t seem like one to keep food around,” you said with a glance to the barren rooms. He smirked.

“Shall I give you that ride home?” You smiled again at his chivalry. Some demon.

“Actually, I think I’ll catch a bus. Not sure if I want you knowing my address quite yet,” you said, only half joking. He grinned.

“Wise. Watch yourself out there,” he said, and you took that as a cue to leave. You turned, sending a wave over your shoulder. Then you paused.

“Do you have a pen?” you asked, turning back. In a second he was holding a pen and paper. You smiled and shook your head.

“That must be handy,” you said, taking it and jotting something down. You handed it back to him.

“My phone number. Just in case you… learn something. About the whole invincibility thing, I mean,” you said, blushing again. He cocked an eyebrow at you in that devilish way he does, sly smile creeping across his lips. You decided to leave before you did something you’d regret and turned to leave once again.

You spent the rest of that day enjoying your time off work; you went to the park, found some dogs to pet, bought yourself dinner. Unknown to you, Crowley spent the rest of his day at the bookshop. He was desperately researching your situation, trying to find something to call you and tell you about.

Aziraphale figured there was some hidden motive to his seemingly random burst of concern, but he decided to leave it alone.

Around eight o’clock, you received a phone call.

“Hello?” you said, holding the phone to your ear.

“Y/N,” said a voice, “it’s Crowley.” You smiled.

“Well hello, Crowley.” On the other end, Crowley pursed his lips.

“I think Aziraphale and I have found something. Come ‘round the bookshop tonight and we can talk,” he said simply. You nodded, realized he had no way of knowing you did that, and spoke up.

“Right. I’ll be, say, half an hour?”

“Fine. See you,” he said, hanging up.


	4. An Explanation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the bookshop and some light is shed on your situation. You and Aziraphale have a very nice time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got some strong Aziraphale fluff here. Next chapter is going to be Very long and Very smutty, I think.

You strolled up to the bookshop just as the sun was setting. You opened the door, smiling at the soft jingling of the bell. You quickly found Aziraphale and Crowley standing over a desk with an assortment of books on it. They looked up at you and you smiled.

“Hello, Y/N,” Aziraphale said with a warm smile. You stood over the desk with them and looked down to see with surprise that it was covered with comic books.

“What’s all this?” you asked, fighting an urge to laugh. It was strange to see these two supreme beings hunched over a Marvel comic. Especially Aziraphale, with his usually refined taste in books. Crowley spoke first.

“Do you remember babysitting for a kid named Adam Young?” You thought hard for a moment. You hadn’t been a babysitter for at least three years.

“I think so… over in Tadfield, right? Why?” you asked. They looked at each other and you felt a weird sensation in your stomach, wondering with vague dread what they knew that you didn’t.

“D’you remember how we said the antichrist was responsible for all that weird stuff on the news?” Crowley asked, and you nodded.

“That’s him. Apparently when you watched him, he was really into comics. One night you told him Wolverine was your favorite because he heals so quickly,” Crowley explained, and you began to realize what he was saying.

“When he was making things right, he subconsciously gave some people what he thought was their wish. So, he gave you the healing powers that this ‘Wolverine’ has,” Aziraphale finished. You chuckled.

“Wow. That’s pretty cool of him, I guess. I gotta say, though, I’d never have guessed he was the literal _antichrist_. He was a good kid when I knew him, at least,” you said. Wolverine, huh? Crowley nodded.

“Basically, you have whatever he has, so look to that for your questions. All we’ve found out is that he can apparently heal himself from anything as long as there’s some bit of him left.” Crowley gestured to the comics splayed across the desk. You nodded, smiling.

“That’s good to know,” you looked up from the comics, meeting their eyes one at a time. Or, rather, meeting Aziraphale’s eyes and then looking at yourself in the reflection of Crowley’s sunglasses.

“Thank you. Both of you. This really helps calm my mind,” you said, not wanting to be too sappy. Aziraphale beamed.

“Happy to help,” he said cheerily. You smiled and looked at the clock.

“You know, it’s not all that late yet. If you wanted, we could try finding the movies he’s in to see if we can learn more,” you suggested. Crowley smiled a sly smile.

“Actually, I’ve got plans tonight, but you two can do whatever,” he said, and your heart dropped the smallest bit. You looked to Aziraphale.

“I, er, don’t have a television. But we can look through more comics, if you’d like,” he suggested. You smiled, happy he was interested in spending time with you.

“Sounds great,” you smiled. Crowley took the cue to saunter towards the door, sending a wave and a ‘later’ behind him. Aziraphale straightened.

“Let’s move to somewhere more comfortable, shall we? I can make some cocoa as well,” he said, sweeping the comics into his arms and hurrying over to the couch. You helped carry them and settled them on the coffee table. He bustled out of the room, presumably to make the cocoa.

You sat down, picking up a comic at random. It was an older one, judging from the art across the cover. You idly flipped through it. Soon enough Aziraphale returned, two cups of delicious-smelling cocoa in his hands. You smiled as he handed you one, thanking him.

He settled himself on the couch a small way away from you. You looked back down at your page and called his attention over.

“Look at this. He took at least three bullets there,” you said, scooting closer to Aziraphale so he could see. He leaned closer to you, and you could smell the cologne on his collar. It was lovely.

“Oh dear,” he murmured, reaching out to touch the page. You smiled and turned back, continuing to read. Aziraphale leaned in even more to see, and you were nearly flush with him. Your thighs were pressed against each other and his hands, cupping his drink, were nearly overlapping your comic-holding hand. You swallowed, not daring to look over to his face.

“Let me know when I can turn the page,” you said.

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I read rather quickly,” he said. You nodded in confirmation, turning to the next page. You continued like this until the comic was over, at which point you turned and grabbed another for you to read together. You read on, engrossed in the story. You weren’t reading them in order, so at times you would discover things together.

“Ooh,” you both murmured, having just discovered the reason for a plot point from an earlier issue. You both laughed lightly at your simultaneous realization. Then silence for a while.

“Not sure about this ‘Mystique’ person,” he muttered, almost unconsciously. You smiled. More silence. Comfortable silence, though, and warm. You felt perfectly content.

You finished yet another comic, and he took a long drink while you reached over for a new one.

You turned back to him but paused. He had a small line of cocoa running above his lip, like a tiny mustache.

“You’ve got…” you started, stopping at his blank look.

“Here,” you said, feeling an unexplainable wave of courage. You reached your hand up, slowly and lightly, heart pounding. Watching for any sign of a negative reaction, you slid your thumb over his lip, wiping away the cocoa. It made your heart skip, touching his face like this.

His lips were inexplicably soft. You lifted your thumb, fingers still curled lightly under his chin. You felt and saw him swallow, and your gaze switched from his mouth to his eyes. Your heart fucking stopped when you saw the expression he was looking at you with.

His eyes were lidded and filled to the brim with something you’d never seen on him before. You wanted to say it was longing, but you weren’t sure if that was even possible for an angel. As if to answer your silent question, he leaned forward. You met him halfway, catching his lips in yours.

He sighed against you and you let your hand curl into his short hair. You kissed him gently and he kissed back, soft lips moving against your own. It was heavenly, in every sense of the word.

He brought his hand up to hold your neck, his touch light and perfect. You leaned into him, trying to get as close as possible. He leaned back, and soon you were snuggled over him on the couch, kissing him softly.

One of his soft hands lightly petted your head, fingers sliding through your hair and massaging your scalp. You hummed against his lips, sinking into a feeling of utter bliss. It was so calm, so completely tender and lovely. He radiated care and love, and you did your best to give it back to him through every small touch and movement you made.

After a few minutes he pulled away from you, chin resting above your head as you nestled your cheek on his chest. He sighed, smiling. You smiled too, feeling perfectly comfortable. Like you were home.

“That was quite nice,” he murmured, and you chuckled lightly.

“It really was.” You could feel yourself growing sleepy from the feeling of his hands running through your hair and from the warmth he surrounded you with.

“I might fall asleep,” you warned, and it was his turn to chuckle.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” he whispered. You smiled and pulled him closer. It wasn’t long before your breathing grew slow and steady. Aziraphale stayed cuddled under you until the sun rose in the morning, enjoying your peaceful breath and the weight of your body. 


	5. Dirty Harry and Dirtier Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Crowley "watch" a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps chapter* This bad boy can fit so much fucking sexual tension in him. Seriously. This is the filthiest thing I think I've ever written, and it's long. So buckle up, buckaroos.

The next morning you awoke to a bright sun shining down on you, and the feeling of a warm body under you. You blink and lift your head.

“Ah, good morning,” Aziraphale said. You remembered where you are and smiled, snuggling back down.

“Good morning,” you said, “what time is it?”

“A few minutes past eight.” You nodded against him.

“Do you have to go open the shop?” you asked, ready to get up if he asked.

“Well… not really, no,” he said, and you hummed happily.

“Good. You’re very comfortable, you know,” you murmured, looking up to meet his gaze. He smiled, and you saw that his hair was ruffled and wild. You raised a hand to comb it down, and he tilted his head into your palm. 

You leaned up and pressed your lips against his, melting into the feeling. You never wanted to leave. Unfortunately, your phone had other plans.

It rang, making you both jump. It took nearly all your willpower but you stood up, walking over to where you had put your purse the night before. It was your boss. After a small conversation you hung up with a sigh.

“Everything alright?” Aziraphale asked. He had stood as well and was currently straightening his clothes.

“Yeah. Grocery’s up and running again, so I’ll have to go in to work,” you told him. He nodded in understanding, and you swore you saw a flicker of disappointment on his face. You walked over.

“I should go. Thanks for last night,” you said shyly. He smiled and took your hand.

“No need to thank me, dear.” You smiled and squeezed his hand before heading out the door and into the early morning light.

***

After a long shift at work, you walked to the bus stop, checking your phone. You had received a text from Crowley.

‘If you’re free tonight, I think I owe you a movie.’

You smiled down at your phone, quickly typing a response.

‘You’re on. I’ll be over, say, 7?’

You hadn’t even closed your phone before it buzzed in your hand.

‘Great. See you then’

Short and simple. You stepped on the bus and headed home.

***

You walked into the flat for the second time, unsurprised to find that it looked exactly the same. You waited while Crowley closed the door behind you, and then let him lead you to the room with a couch.

You sat, throwing your purse and jacket onto the floor.

“What’re we watching?” you asked as he slid onto the opposite end of the couch, leg falling seductively over the arm of it.

“Hmm, not sure yet,” he hummed, and the TV crackled to life seemingly on its own. You watched as it skipped through a few channels, pausing when something movie-like popped up.

“Is that ‘Alien’?” you asked. It had certainly been a while. He hummed but otherwise stayed silent. He kept flipping through channels without touching either a remote or the TV. He paused again on an oldish film you didn’t recognize. It must’ve been early on, because the opening credits were still lazing across the screen.

“Ah, now _that’s _a classic,” he hummed.

“What is?”

“Dirty Harry.” You shook your head.

“Never seen it.” He stared at you, mouth agape.

“You’ve _never_ seen Dirty Harry?” he asked incredulously. You giggled slightly before answering.

“Never,” you said, enjoying his disbelief.

“That’s a terrible tragedy. Good thing I’m here to fix it,” he said, settling back into the couch. You relaxed a bit too, getting comfortable.

You watched for a while, occasionally commenting or giggling at Crowley’s comments. It was a pretty good film, you decided, but you might’ve been slightly biased by Crowley’s company. You felt like he could’ve shown you anything at all and you’d have loved it.

Halfway through the movie, during a commercial break, you turned to him.

“You know, I could go for a snack. Are you hungry?” you asked, immediately backtracking, “oh wait, stupid question, sorry,” but he cut you off with a shake of his head.

“No, it’s not. I don’t _have _to eat, but I can. Food actually sounds good right about now. We could… order a pizza?” he offered. You beamed.

“That sounds _fantastic_.” He chuckled and pulled out a cell phone.

“Any preference?” he asked, looking up a number. You shook your head.

“Not really. Just no olives,” you said, slightly unnerved by his devious grin.

“On second thought, maybe _I_ should order it,” you said, pulling out your own phone. He grinned wider.

“Your loss,” he said, shrugging and stuffing his phone back in his pants pockets. You were amazed it fit in the pocket, considering how tight the pants were. You realized you had literally stopped to stare at his legs, so you quickly went back to your phone. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice.

You typed everything in the online order form, pausing when it came to the address.

“What’s the address?” you asked him, looking up.

“Here,” he said, leaning to take the phone from you. As he took it, your fingers brushed ever so slightly over his. You were very determined to not let this show on your face. He finished typing and handed it back to you, and you were careful to avoid eye contact as you took the phone back. God, it was almost pathetic how much these little things affected you.

You finished typing everything in and sent the order.

“Order received at 10:24 PM,” you read, and Crowley nodded approvingly. The movie started back up on the TV, and you watched, relaxing back into the couch. A few minutes later, your phone buzzed. You checked it.

“Jeremy left with my order at 10:32,” you announced to Crowley. He nodded again.

“Jeremy had better hurry or he’ll face the wrath of a hungry demon,” he said and you laughed. He turned to you, eyebrows raised.

“Sorry, you just don’t seem like you can be too…wrathful,” you said, giggling. This was apparently the wrong thing to say. He leaned in towards you and took his sunglasses off, revealing his golden eyes. You gulped.

“I can be _very_ wrathful if I need to be,” he growled, sneering at you. He had caged you in against the couch, sandwiched between his chest and the soft leather with his arms on either side of your head.

“Sorry,” you said in a very small voice, hoping he’d be appeased. His face was terribly close again, and you truly had no idea what he would do next. Perhaps he would kiss you, or perhaps he would tell you to leave. Instead of either of those, he winked and settled back, smirking. You realized what had just happened and lightly smacked his thigh.

“Asshole,” you mumbled, but you couldn’t help smiling too.

“Demon,” he corrected, smiling. He settled his glasses back on his nose, and you felt your heart drop just the smallest bit.

“You don’t have to wear them, you know. If you don’t want to,” you said, suddenly quite shy. He paused before lifting them back up, folding them gently, and placing them on the coffee table. His eyes met yours and you felt like jelly.

This time it was you who leaned in first. You felt like you were drawn to him, unable to stay away. You leaned towards him and he quickly met you in the middle, lips molding onto yours. You both let out little sounds at the feeling, finally opening a floodgate that had been building for days. Your hand went to his chest, and his cupped your face.

This kiss was much less tentative than the first one. He eagerly licked into your mouth and you let yourself explore into his. Slowly you pushed him back, letting him lean against the arm of the couch as you lay on top of him. You straddled his thighs, one arm down to feel at his sides while the other played in his short hair. You gave it a tug and he groaned against you.

The hand that wasn’t holding your face had found its way down your back and was currently sliding down to grip your ass. You hummed against him and ground down into him, making you both moan at the feeling of his hardening cock against your pussy.

Just then a doorbell sounded through the flat. You both froze, processing. Then he leaned his head back.

“Goddamn it, Jeremy,” he cursed. You would’ve laughed if you weren’t feeling the same way. You let your head fall against his chest for a second and sighed before pushing yourself up.

“I’ll get it,” you mumbled, straightening your clothes. You dared not look at Crowley, afraid that seeing him laying there ruffled and aroused might make you abandon the pizza entirely.

You walked to the door and opened it. On the other side was what looked to be a college aged boy holding your pizza.

“You, uh, Y/N?” he asked, looking down at his receipt. You nodded, forcing a smile.

“Yep.”

“And… looks like you paid online, so you’re all good,” he said, handing off the food.

“Thanks. Have a good night,” you called as you closed the door. You hoped you didn’t look too flustered. You walked back to find Crowley sitting on the couch, having shifted to a more upright position. Not _completely _upright, mind you, but closer. He licked his lips.

“Smells good, at least.” You nodded, and then paused, having had a thought.

“Wait, do you smell with your tongue?” you asked, hoping it didn’t sound ridiculous. He chuckled.

“Not in this form, no,” he said, taking the pizza and opening it. You sat down.

“You mean there’s other forms?” He nodded, grinning.

“Wanna see?” You nodded back, slightly apprehensive of what could possibly come next. What came next wasn’t actually that bad; in a second he had morphed into a big black and red snake.

“Oh!” you said, startled a bit. He slithered towards you and you had to fight a primal urge to cringe away. He slithered up the side of the couch and, without any hesitation, onto your chest. His body was cool and smooth, and quite nice compared to the unbelievable fire you felt from his other body.

He wound around you, slithering up to your neck. He flicked his tongue out and tickled your jaw.

“_Oh_, don’t you dare try to seduce me like this!” you giggled, grabbing him and guiding him back to the couch as gently as you dared to. He slithered away and transformed back to his usual, grinning self.

“Worth a shot,” he said, grabbing a slice of pizza. You did the same, just as a loud scream came from the television, drawing your attention back to the movie. You sat back, intentionally moving a bit closer to Crowley. You were almost close enough to touch thighs. He stuck an arm out and over the couch, effectively around your shoulders. You smiled and took it as an invitation, moving even closer and leaning against him.

You felt much braver around him now that you knew he wanted you like you wanted him. It gave you power, and you were loving it.

His arm fell to lay around you, hand resting lightly on your waist. You sat like this for a while, only moving to get more pizza. You were both enjoying the feeling of the other; Crowley was warm, very warm, but the fire you felt where your bodies touched was from something else entirely. Soon the movie was over, and you felt a dread growing in your stomach, afraid you’d have to leave.

You looked up at Crowley, but he was staring at the television. Suddenly, the credits flickered, and an announcement came on the screen; the second in the series would be playing immediately. You smiled, sure there was a hint of demonic intervention there.

“Oh, well, I guess we _have_ to watch that, then…” you said, slyly. He smiled and looked over at you.

“Guess you’re right.” Looking at him now, you felt a hunger growing inside you, one that couldn’t be sated by any number of pizzas. He was glowing in the light of the television, and his eyes had a glow of their own. His allure was nearly tangible. You leaned up again, catching his lips lightly.

“Or we could…just…” you muttered against him, kissing him slow and sweet. He kissed back, and you thought you were in the clear. Until he turned to the TV and said in a voice dripping with faux innocence.

“Oh, look, it’s starting!” You deflated, and he snickered at your disappointment.

“I’ll make you a deal.” He said, and you looked up.

“If you watch the movie, like a good girl,” you shivered against him and were sure he could feel it, “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.” You huffed out a sigh.

“You really are a fucking demon, huh?” you said, head falling back against his chest in time to feel his laugh.

“Fine. But,” you said, moving up so close that your lips almost touched his as you whispered, “I’m going to try and make it as hard for you as it is for me.” You licked your lips slowly, tongue just barely gliding over his lower lip. When he moved to close the gap you pulled away, unable to stop the self-satisfied little smile on your face. He let out a sound that was half-groan, half-laugh.

“You really wanna play this game?” he asked, voice deepening and growing quiet. You smirked up at him, filled with a strong desire to see him needy, see him beg for you. The only question was if that desire was stronger than your own desire to have your way with him, and he with you, right now.

“I do.” You said, holding his gaze for a second before snuggling back in to watch the movie.

The first little while was innocent enough. His fingers did wander across your waist, swirling little designs into the skin there, but that was the worst of it. During a commercial break about halfway through, however, you decided to up your game.

You nuzzled against his neck, feeling him tense up the slightest bit. You pressed a sweet, innocent little kiss to his pulse point, feeling his breath hitch. You smiled, moving down to kiss at his collarbone. You let your tongue dip out and taste him, smooth skin hot under you. The hand on your waist tightened, almost painfully so. A delicious kind of pain.

Your teeth grazed him, and he let out a breath with just the smallest hint of a moan. You bit down, and that moan became loud and needy, sending pangs of lust spiraling inside of you. His sounds were so delicious, and you craved more of them. You kissed and nipped at every inch of skin you could reach, earning more moans and gasps from him.

“You’re playing with fire, sweetheart,” he growled against your ear. He reached a hand down to squeeze your ass. You smiled, letting out a little hum at the feeling. You stretch your leg over him a bit further, spreading yourself across him so you were halfway straddling him. You feel a hardness against you; pleasantly hard, but not straining too heavily. Good, since you were in no hurry.

You let your hand slide under his shirt, feeling the smooth, warm skin of his hips and stomach. He growled again and ground up into you softly, with closed eyes. You lose some of your resolve in that moment, leaning up to kiss him greedily.

He kissed back, harshly, all licking and biting and panting. You wound your fingers in his hair and pulled, and he bucked up into you. It felt unbelievable good, his cock against your pussy, even through the many layers still present. You ground on each other, making out like teenagers until you were both out of breath.

Panting against each other’s mouths, you ask, “How much longer is it?”

Without even looking at the screen he answered, “About twenty minutes.”

“Longest twenty minutes of my goddamn life,” you grumbled, and he chuckled back. You settled in, ready to face the remaining time in the movie. His hand, still on your ass, pulled your leg up even higher. His fingers dipped down to caress your inner thigh, and it was electric. You fucking loved his hands, you decided then and there.

He swiped his long middle finger over your clothed pussy and you moan, spreading your legs even wider for him. He smirked, and the sight filled you with playful anger; how badly you wanted to win, to be the composed one. But oh, how good his fingers felt on you, and how long you’ve waited for it.

He exhaled a shaky breath, which pumped your ego up like a balloon, and slipped his hand down your pants but over your panties, starting to rub small circles against you. He immediately groaned when he felt the wetness there.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, doll…” he moaned out, and you ground against his hand.

“That’s all you, pretty boy,” you sighed back. He looked down.

“Aw, you think I’m pretty?” he said, trying and failing to sound composed. You brought your eyes up to meet his.

“I think you’re fucking _gorgeous_, Crowley,” you said, hand slipping down to trail over the waistband of his pants. He lets out a little gasp, head falling back on the cushions. Ten minutes.

You palmed at his crotch, feeling the hard cock there, and he let out his loudest moan yet. It was fucking intoxicating. His fingers clenched against you, rubbing you just right. Your back arched and you groaned.

You start to unzip his pants and he practically _whines_, sending your mind reeling with want. You yank his pants open, seeing the unmistakable outline of his cock against his boxer-briefs, complete with a little spot of pre-cum. You hum against him.

“Oh, Crowley… there’s a wet spot on these. Is that for me?” you coo, almost too horny to play this game anymore.

“Yessss, of course it issss,” he hissed, seemingly through gritted teeth. He pulled you further up on his waist and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses on your jawline. You groaned and he moaned back, muffled by your neck but still unmistakable. Five minutes.

You reached down to grab his cock through his underwear and he sunk his teeth into your neck, hard enough that it would’ve left a bruise if you could get bruised. You swore against him and he rubbed your pussy hard. At the next tug of his cock he let out a completely primal growl, and you lost it. Just as you were about to rip his boxers off and take him, the credits began to roll.

“Oh, thank fucking-” he said, cut off by your mouth slamming into his. You kissed desperately for a second before parting.

“Bedroom?” you asked simply, panting.

“Bedroom.”

You practically jump off him and you both quickly make your way to the bedroom down the hall. As the door closed behind you, you felt strong hands push you up against the wall, cupping the back of your head so it didn’t hit the stone.

His lips were on you and he was grinding into you with his entire body. You kissed back as desperately as you possibly could have and let your hands hold him against you, one on his neck and one on his tight little ass.

You started trying to unbutton his shirt but he paused and stepped back. He snapped his fingers and you were both suddenly naked. You gazed at each other for a second, taking in everything the other had to offer, and processing the sudden nakedness. He was magnificent. Your lust overpowered your surprise and you stalked towards him, pushing him towards the huge bed behind you. He sat, pulled you on top of him, and promptly rolled over so he shadowed over you.

He gazed down at you for a second, pupils blown completely, and lips parted and kiss-swollen. Then he slipped a hand between your legs, and you gasped at the exquisite feeling of his fingers on your naked, wet pussy. He swore under his breath and swirled a finger around your entrance. At your moan he pushed inside, making you positively buck up against his hand and cry out. Your hands gripped his shoulders and felt every bit of skin he had to offer, especially his perfect ass.

He thrust his fingers in and out of you, curling up into your most sensitive spot and making you cry his name with every pass. He stilled for a second, mouth moving up to nip your ear while his thumb rubbed a slow circle over your clit.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he groaned in your ear.

“I want you to fuck me, Crowley,” you moaned back, breathing heavy. He immediately slid his fingers out of you and lined his leaking cock up to your entrance. You held your breath in anticipation, and you thought if he didn’t fuck you soon you might quite literally go insane.

Thankfully he pushed himself inside of you, and it was the best thing you’ve felt in a long, long time. The cock you’d been craving was now yours, buried deep inside your aching pussy.

“Christ, baby,” you groaned. It was absolutely exquisite, and you felt him twitch when he started pulling back out.

He shuddered and said, “I don’t think I’m gonna last long, baby girl.” You groaned.

“Crowley, please…” you moaned out, wiggling your hips. He groaned your name and fucked back into you, starting up a rhythm that grew very desperate, very quickly.

You were both moaning messes; you gripped his back for dear life, and he thrusted into your hips with an animalistic ferocity. It felt so fucking good.

You were quickly approaching the edge of your orgasm, every little sound and movement adding to the building heat inside you. You scratched at his back.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come…” you cried breathlessly, and he moved a hand between you to rub at your clit.

“Yes, fuck, come for me,” he said with just a hint of a whine, “wanna feel you, wanna feel you come on my fucking cock.” His hips were growing erratic, and at a particularly hard thrust you were gone.

You all but yelled his name as you came, back arching up and nails digging in to his shoulders. The squeeze of your walls around him was too much, and he came hard, filling you up. He thrusted a few more times, weakly, before his shaking arms gave out and he collapsed on top of you. You stayed like that for a while, breathing heavily and holding each other.

Then he rolled off you with a groan, pulling out. He waved a hand lazily and you were both cleaned up. You turned to him, hand tracing his cheek lightly, and kissed him. It was incredibly tender, and you were filled with an almost overwhelming adoration for the man before you. You pulled back, and couldn’t help but let out a small, tired, dazed laugh. He breathlessly laughed for a second with you, before you were both silent again. Neither wanted to break the silence, or say the first word, so neither of you did.


	6. Consolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in Crowley's flat again, but this time things are different. Later you're consoled by Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is pure Aziraphale, lads

This time when you woke up in Crowley’s flat, you weren’t alone. He was splayed out next to you, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Snoring a bit too, if you were completely honest. You found his vulnerability in that moment endearing, and a privilege to witness.

You lifted a hand to card through his fiery hair and he opened his eyes.

“G’morning,” he mumbled.

“Morning,” you replied with a smile in your voice, still stroking his head. Suddenly, like a fog had lifted, his expression turned cold and sour. He ripped the sheets off him and sat up, and in a second he was fully dressed again. It all happened so quickly your hand was still lifted to stroke his hair, even though he was now across the room.

“I need to go,” he said quickly, and you shook yourself out of your sleepy surprise.

“No, hey! Wait!” you called as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

“Crowley!” you yelled, hoping to call him back. A second later you heard the slam of the front door. Bewilderment clouded your thoughts and for a solid minute you didn’t move. What happened? One second he was there, cuddling you, and the next he ran off like you were poisonous.

Thoughts in the back of your mind told you it was your fault. He’d realized what he’d done and was disgusted. He didn’t like you. He was ashamed of himself. You tried to push them away, but they kept nagging at you. Soon you sat up, cold and lonely, and tried to dress yourself.

Your clothes, which he had miracle away the night before, were folded on a nightstand beside the bed. You threw them on and sat back down on the bed. Tears started to well in your eyes, despite your earnest attempts to quell them. 

What did you do wrong? Last night seemed to go so well, but then today… In an attempt to distract yourself, you checked your phone (somehow recharged to 100%). Your boss had texted you, telling you your shift was cancelled today. Something strange with the electricity, he said.

This only added to your confusion and dismay. What the hell was going on? First he woos you, then he leaves you, then he gets you off work for fun. You shook your head, deciding you needed to leave this apartment and go somewhere more calming to collect your thoughts.

You considered going to a coffeeshop or back home, but the thought of being alone was less appealing than staying here. You eventually decided to go to the one place you felt truly welcome.

***

You had called ahead just to make sure it was alright with Aziraphale, to which you were immediately and confidently assured it was completely fine. Preferred, even.

You walked inside and felt some of the tension melt off you instantly. He looked up from his desk, small reading glasses perched on his nose, and smiled.

“Ah, Y/N,” he said, standing to greet you. You tried to smile back, but something heavy in your heart was tugging your lips back down.

“Do tell me what’s wrong, dear. You sounded upset on the phone,” he said, taking your hand in both of his in a comforting way. His concern made you smile genuinely, and you nodded.

“Can we sit?” you asked, gesturing to the back of the shop.

“Of course.” You settled yourself on the couch and he sat next to you, to your muted delight. Something about being near him made everything better. Maybe it was an angelic effect, but you didn’t think so. You sighed, unsure of how to start the conversation. Aziraphale patiently waited.

“Have you… has Crowley ever been mad at you?” you asked. His expression changed, apparently surprised by the question.

“Well, I…I suppose so, yes. But he never stays mad for long, I don’t think. He might pretend to, but his actions betray that,” he said, thoughtfully. Then he pulled his gaze back to you, eyes squinting suspiciously.

“Hold on, is _he_ the one upsetting you? Dear, I don’t know what awful things he’s said to you, but don’t listen to a _word_ of it, he-” you cut him off with a sad shake of your head.

“No, it’s not like that. He hasn’t done anything, really. I’m just worried he’s mad at me, but I don’t know why,” you said sadly. He took your hand again.

“Would you tell me what happened?” he asked softly. You bit your lip.

“I’m not sure I should. But, I will say that we’d been getting along fine, but then he just… left. Without saying why,” you said, trying to control your voice as best you could. You didn’t want to cry in front of Aziraphale, even though you were sure he’d be nothing but comforting and understanding. He sighed.

“Oh, Y/N. He’s a complicated man. I know him as well as… well, anyone, really. He just doesn’t know what to do when he’s faced with something new, something he doesn’t think he should have. I daresay he’s begun to think of you as a friend, and he doesn’t quite know what to do with that. Not exactly in the demon’s handbook, you see,” he said, smiling sadly. His words cleared your thoughts and gave you a spark of hope once again.

“So… he’s not mad?” you said, cringing at how dumb you sounded.

“No, dear, I don’t think so,” he said, smiling. You smiled back, relieved.

“Thanks, Zira,” you said, wrapping your arm around him in a crude hug. He tensed for a second before reciprocating warmly. He smelled like a muted combination of cinnamon and vanilla, and it was intoxicating. He smelled like home. You brought your other hand up to lightly rest on his neck, and he hummed quietly.

You pulled back, slightly scared that if you didn’t now, you never would. He smiled back at you, and you got an urge to envelop him all over again. You cleared your throat.

“So… what are you working on, these days?” you asked. It wasn’t an empty question just to change topic; you genuinely were interested in what he did. He immediately lit up.

“Oh! Well, lately I’ve been…” he talked about a mile a minute about the latest books he’s read, editions he’s hunted for, customers he’s driven away, all with a delightful little smile that warmed your heart. He showed you his papers, a cluttered collection of his own notes and manuscripts that were older than your family name.

The clock ticked by and you two talked the whole time, sharing more than one pot of tea. Soon it was approaching nightfall.


	7. Wing Grooming Babey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete and utter filth. Enjoy

You had asked if he had a bathroom, and he seemed to pause before showing it to you; you were almost positive he had miracle it up just for you.

You re-entered the main area to find him standing in the middle of the living space, wings spread wide. He seemed to be looking in a mirror, inspecting his wings. He saw you in the reflection and quickly turned around, wings disappearing.

“Oh! Sorry, I was just seeing if I needed to groom them soon. Sadly, I think I do,” he trailed off, turning as if to inspect wings that were no longer there. He turned back to you.

“Why ‘sadly’?” you asked. He looked like the question caught him slightly off guard.

“Well, it can be tricky to get to some spots. I might even have to ask Crowley to help me, and he hates to seem like he’s helping anybody, ever,” Aziraphale said. You stepped a bit closer. This felt like a setup, but you weren’t quite sure. Ah, why not.

“I could, er, help you. If you want, I mean,” you stuttered. His face lit up, but a blush flashed across his cheeks.

“Are you sure?” he said, “I mean, last time you touched them… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he said shyly, blushing harder. You smiled.

“Don’t worry,” you said, taking his hand in your own. He looked down at your entwined hands.

“That would be very kind of you,” he said softly. The blush was still there, but now it looked like a mix of embarrassment and excitement. You smiled, and then took a step back.

“You’ll have to talk me through it, though. Believe it or not, I’m not exactly a pro wing-groomer,” you said, trying to put him at ease. It seemed to work, as he chuckled lightly before moving to sit cross-legged on the ground. There were suddenly many more cushions than there were a second ago.

“It’s not very hard, you just have to straighten the crooked feathers and take out the broken ones,” he said, unfurling the wings once again. You stood frozen for a second, taken by how wonderful they were.

“They really are beautiful, Aziraphale,” you murmured, sitting behind him. You could almost feel his blush.

Lightly, so very lightly, you reached out a hand and traced one of the large feathers from base to tip. He shuddered, and you pulled back.

“Is this okay?” you asked. He nodded.

“Yes,” he said simply.

“Tell me if I hurt you, alright?” you requested, hands returning to the wings. He nodded.

You tentatively smoothed the tops of his wings, feeling the incredible softness of the down feathers there. He sighed, and you smiled at his little sound of contentment. It felt so intimate; just you and him in the shop, him trusting you with his most sacred part of himself. Crowley’s words flashed through your mind, about how showing someone your wings wasn’t something to be taken lightly.

You started lightly, still tentative, fingers fluttering through and pulling each feather into what seemed to be its rightful place. Aziraphale stayed mostly quiet as well, perhaps making a small gasp or sigh every now and again. You grew more confident, wanting both to hear more lovely little noises from the angel and to make him feel as good as possible.

You started working your fingers deeper into the down, digging into the wings ever so slightly. He let out a breathy moan, immediately stiffening.

“I-I’m sorry,” he mumbled, but you stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, close to his neck.

“Don’t be,” you whispered. He paused before nodding, and you hoped he knew that you wanted him to hide nothing.

You continued to massage into his wings, delighted when he let out another groan. Your fingers met the smooth muscles and rubbed, following the feather’s pattern down to the tips and back. He was breathing heavily now, and when you reached the tips you glanced down to get a glimpse of his face.

It was the most beautiful expression, and a rush of both pride and arousal flooded through you. His eyes were closed, lips parted, and his head was tilted back. His jaw was cutting perfectly through the soft skin of his neck, and in that moment you wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss hickies into it.

You swallowed and decided that you needed to see him moan. You needed to see the muscles in his face writhe in pleasure, pleasure you provided. You scratched your nails against his wings and got your wish.

He moaned out deliciously loud, and you watched as his eyes fluttered behind the closed lids, as his eyebrows knit upwards, as his lips twitched. Fuck, it was so good. You _really_ wanted to just climb into his lap right then, but you had made a promise. You were only through one wing, and dammit if you weren’t going to finish them both.

You swallowed your arousal once more and moved to the center of his back. You splayed your hands across it, giving him a small rub before taking the thick base of his left wing in your hands. Somewhat drunk on power, you gave it a light scratch before moving on.

“So good… Y/N,” he murmured, and your heart stopped. His voice was so lovely, low and just slightly gritty. His praise sent waves down your body, stopping in a place you were desperately trying to ignore right now. You let out a shaky breath.

“Does it feel good, angel?” you whispered, lips close to his ear. He moaned again.

“Yes, it’s wonderful,” he moaned out, voice strained and wanting. You couldn’t help but moan lightly in return, and you felt him shiver at the sound.

You kept going, trying to be as sensual as you could, and were rewarded by plenty of groans, moans, and the occasional grunt. You scratched at his wings again, and this time you saw him buck his hips up just the smallest bit.

“Fuck,” you whispered. It was incredibly arousing to see him react this way to such simple touches. You couldn’t help but wonder what he would react like to something more intense…

“Y/N,” he said, voice close to a whimper. Good _Lord_ it was hard to keep focused on grooming his wings. You smoothed out the rest of his wing, moving out to the tip. You could see his face once again, and this time his eyes were open and looking at you.

His lips were still parted, and his pupils were huge and black against the beautiful blue of his eyes. You glanced down and saw that he was definitely hard under those pants. His legs had shifted out to more of a straightened position, no doubt to relieve some of the uncomfortable pressure.

You swung around and he pulled you in to him, lips meeting at last. It was desperate, but in a way you’d never experienced before. You were each desperate to show the other how much you wanted them, how much you wanted to please them, but not desperate for your own pleasure. The only thing on your mind was making him feel oh, so good.

You crawled onto his lap and he fell backwards, letting you straddle him completely. You reached under him to hold one hand around a wing, feeling him buck into you as you did. You groaned, making your way down his jaw and onto his neck. It wasn’t hurried, but it was passionate. You kissed and worshipped his skin, sucking hickies as you felt like it and nibbling lightly just to hear him moan. His hands were holding you close against him, one on your lower back and one in your hair.

You released your hold on his wing to undo his bow tie. You knew he could miracle you both naked, but you wanted to enjoy every second of this, every part of him. You slipped it from around his collar, letting it settle beside the two of you on the ground. You then began unbuttoning his many layers. He watched you the whole time, silent except for his heavy breaths.

When you got to his undershirt, you realized you had no way to get it off without moving. He seemed to realize this as well, shifting up and letting his wings go back to wherever they stayed.

You must’ve shown your disappointment, because he smiled lightly and said, “just for a second, my dear,” before removing his final layer. The second his chest was bare the wings came back.

Satisfied, you guided him back down and set to work enjoying all the new skin you had to explore. You scratched your hands down his chest, fingers tickled by the curly white chest hair there, and slowly circled his nipples. He closed his eyes at that, and you experimentally rubbed over them, giving them a little pinch. He gasped loudly, hands gripping either side of your waist as he ground up into you. You hummed.

Your hands continued to roam his chest and stomach, eventually settling down at the waistband of his heavy pants.

“Can I take these off?” you asked, watching his face. His eyes were still closed.

“Please,” he groaned back at you. You slid down him a ways, allowing you to unbutton his trousers. His hands slipped down to his sides; one of them took a fistful of cushion, and the other jumped back up to tangle in his own hair.

You slowly unzipped them, pleased with the gentle shiver that ran through him. You slid them down his legs, moving yourself down and settling between his legs. You kissed his inner thighs and your hand settled on his waist to play with the waistband of his underwear. He groaned through his teeth, a sound that was much more urgent than the ones you had heard so far.

“Please, Y/N,” he whispered, almost inaudible. You slid his underwear down his legs, letting his cock spring free. You were immediately entranced and gave up on your gentle teasing to wrap a hand around him.

He bucked up into you aggressively, eyes flying open and a sound almost akin to a whimper ripping through him. You leaned back up, hand still around his cock, and kissed him. His hands immediately cupped your face, holding you against his mouth as he kissed you back, licking into your mouth and groaning against you as you started stroking him. His hips were jutting up to meet yours at every stroke, and he was quickly growing erratic.

You reached your other hand around him to once again grip his wing, and he released your mouth to shout your name. You stroked him faster, harder, desperate to make him come, desperate to hear him.

You scratched your fingers down the base of his wing and that was it. He came hard, bucking up into your hand as his come coated both his soft tummy and your hand. He released his hold of your head, hands falling limp as you gently gave him a few more soft tugs before releasing him.

“Oh, Y/N,” he groaned, coming down from his high. You moved to settle beside him, and he opened his eyes. They were filled with a wild hunger, one that you were certainly not expecting. He miracle you both clean and rolled to lay over you.

“You’ve been so good to me, sweetheart,” he cooed, hand lightly tracing your jaw as you looked lustfully up into his eyes. He kissed you, hard and passionate and you melted against him, letting him have complete control. You were still dressed, but he quickly fixed that.

He trailed his fingers down your neck, making you shiver, and circled your breasts. You moaned, legs inching apart. He smiled against your mouth and lowered himself down so that his face was over your chest.

“Let me make you feel good too, darling,” he said in a voice so sultry you could barely believe it came from him. He closed his eyes and sucked a nipple into his mouth, relishing in the wanton groan that fell from your lips. You watched his blissful expression as he swirled his tongue deliciously around your breast, teeth nipping ever so gently. He switched to the other and did the same, the first breast glistening.

He kissed down your belly, your hips, and thighs, spreading your legs for him to nestle between them. You could feel his breath hot against you, and it made you ache. His fingers delicately lifted your panties and peeled them down your legs, and you whined as the cool air hit you.

He gingerly swiped two fingers up and down your folds, already slick with arousal. He stuck them in his mouth and you both groaned; you at the terribly arousing sight, and him at your taste. He slipped his fingers out and let them slide just barely inside you.

“You taste simply _divine_, darling,” he said, leaning down to lick a stripe up your pussy. It was easily the hottest thing you’d seen that day, and it didn’t feel too bad either. You moaned with reckless abandon and your hand shot up to grip his curly hair.

His fingers inched into you and back out, just enough for you to feel them stroke against a certain spot but not nearly enough to be satisfying. You whined and pulled his head closer to you. He responded by latching on to your clit, sucking it into his mouth and not letting go.

Your hips jerked, toes curling. It felt so, so good, and he looked more angelic than ever settled between your legs. His fingers curled deliciously inside you and you moaned his name. He hummed against your clit, sending the most amazing vibrations through you.

He quickened the pace of his fingers, coaxing you closer and closer to orgasm. You let him take you to the edge, and then over it. You came with your hand pulling his short hair, shaking as he lapped up every drip of your come. He swept you through wave after wave of your orgasm before letting you down gently, leaving your pussy with a tender kiss. He moved up to lay next to you, and you pulled him into a sweet kiss. You could taste yourself on his lips and you loved it.

You lay together for a moment, calming down and enjoying the moment. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he bolted up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger, babey! And it's totally not because I accidentally wrote a 5,000 word chapter and needed to break it up somewhere.


	8. It All Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something CrAZy happens and some feelings are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for some violence!! Be safe :)

Aziraphale bolted upright.

“What time is it?” he asked you, suddenly panicked.

“7:48, why?” you asked, raising yourself on your elbows. He relaxed immediately.

“Oh, good. I’m meeting Crowley here for dinner at 8,” he said, and you stiffened. He was coming here? You’d have to face him.

“Oh,” you said in a small voice. Aziraphale was pulling his clothes back on, and you stood to do the same. He gave you a smile,

“Don’t worry, dear. You two can work out whatever you need to, and I’ll make sure he doesn’t get all… demon-y,” he said. You smiled, taken aback by his consideration. He really did know Crowley like nobody else could. You frowned. They really were perfect for each other.

“Zira,” you started, “before Crowley gets here, can I talk to you about something?” He nodded, expression growing serious and lightly concerned.

“Of course. What’s on your mind?” You took a deep breath and decided to start talking before your nerves got the better of you.

“I like you. A lot. But I’ve also seen the way Crowley looks at you, and the way you look at him. The way you two talk about each other, the way you know each other better than you know yourselves… I wanted to say that if anybody deserves to be with you, it’s him and not me,” you said. He was silent, expression somehow a mix of surprise, happiness, and worry. You continued.

“He’s been here with you far longer than I have, and I think you should pursue what you have between you before I get mixed up in your lives. If there is anything between you, I mean. Maybe I’m wrong,” you trailed off, hoping for some kind of confirmation from Aziraphale. Part of you was also hoping he’d object, tell you that you were wrong, that he wanted to be with _you_.

Suddenly, the door burst open and two figures stalked inside, wearing black hoodies and pants. Aziraphale jumped up and you saw with horror that one of the men had a gun.

“Don’t move, old man,” he said, holding the gun up and aiming at Aziraphale’s chest.

“You-you can’t-” Aziraphale stuttered, cut off by the man.

“Shut up! Empty the register,” he commanded Aziraphale, and the second man walked up with a bag. You could tell it wasn’t empty and wondered how many places they had robbed tonight. You stood slowly, heart beating thickly.

“Don’t move!” he screamed at you. He walked up to Aziraphale and pushed him into the desk, gun aimed at his chest. The angel cringed as he hit the wood, and you felt a boiling anger inside you.

“You need to leave, now,” you growled, advancing on them slowly. The man holding the gun shifted uncomfortably, aiming back at you.

“Hey, back off bitch, I’ll fucking shoot you,” he warned, but you could hear the fear in his voice. He didn’t want this any more than you did.

“Just leave. Both of you. Now.” You were close now, close enough to see his hands shake.

“Hey man, maybe we should just-” started the other man, raising a hand to calm everyone down.

“No! They’ll call the cops on our ass, dude, we’ll be fucked!” The man with the gun pointed at your head was starting to freak out, and you could tell. Just then, the sound of a speeding car came roaring up from the street.

The gun fired.

You felt the pushback first, then the pain. You fell back to the floor and were vaguely aware of the many things happening around you. Aziraphale had yelled your name and was rushing towards you. The two men had sworn and fled. The car’s engine had stopped, and Crowley was standing in the doorway, confused.

Your vision went out.

You opened your eyes a few moments later to find Aziraphale cradling you to his chest, tears already streaking his face.

“Zira?” you asked groggily, head pounding. As you blinked you felt the pain already fading. He hugged you closer, burying his face in your hair.

“Never do that again. Please,” he whispered. You put a hand to his cheek and he looked down at you.

“I’m sorry, Aziraphale. I just need you to be okay,” you said softly, wiping the tears off his cheekbones with your thumb, “I know it doesn’t mean much coming from me, but I’d take a thousand bullets for you.” He smiled tearfully at you.

“I think one is plenty. And,” he said, hand stroking through your hair, “it means everything coming from you, dear.” Just then the door burst open and Crowley came running in, completely out of breath. He fell to his knees next to you.

“I… I couldn’t catch them,” he huffed, voice wavering from both breathlessness and fear. You reached out and took his hand, smiling slightly.

“It’s alright. I’m okay,” you said, squeezing his fingers. He looked down at you, eyebrows knit, and you could see tears welling up under his glasses. You smiled and, to prove you were alright, started to sit up. He and Aziraphale quickly moved to help you, and soon you were standing.

You realized your neck was still sticky with blood and turned to see that you had terribly stained Aziraphale’s suit. Crowley saw the look on your face and waved his hand, quickly purging the room of any trace of what had happened. You looked at him gratefully, silently thanking him.

You let them lead you to the couch in the back, but soon started to grow annoyed at their overly-concerned glances at you and each other.

“Guys, I’m really fine. I swear,” you said. Aziraphale sat next to you and sighed.

“I know, dear,” he said, taking your hand.

“Well, I’m not,” said Crowley, and you looked up at him, surprised. He continued.

“But, I think being absolutely shit-faced would help.” You smiled. That’s the Crowley you knew and… well, loved. Aziraphale nodded.

“Yes, I think a drink would be good. Y/N?” You nodded as well and he straightened.

“I believe I’ve got a nice red from 1917-” Aziraphale started, cut off by a noise of protest from Crowley.

“Ah, fuck that. I need whiskey,” he said, collapsing on the couch next to you.

“Whiskey it is,” Aziraphale said, heading out of the room. You turned to face the demon beside you.

“Crowley…” you began, intending to apologize for scaring him.

“Don’t.” he snapped, and you pulled back. He immediately looked sorry for it.

“Not yet. I can’t do this yet,” he said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. You vaguely wondered what ‘this’ was. Then Aziraphale returned with three glasses and a bottle of something that looked older than you. Silently he poured Crowley a glass, who immediately threw it back and reached out for more before Zira had even finished pouring yours.

You took a sip, letting it burn down your throat while you watched Crowley’s expression. The sunglasses were still off, and you were grateful for it. It helped you see the softness in his face and lifted the worries that he was truly angry with you.

Aziraphale sat back and watched the two of you, eyebrows knit. Crowley sucked down another drink before leaning back with a heavy sigh. You decided to try again.

“Crowley, I-”

“You can’t do that again.” He said curtly. You swallowed, hoping he’d keep talking. He didn’t.

“I just…” you started, quietly.

“Just _what_?” he hissed, and you backed off again.

“They were going to hurt Aziraphale,” you said. His face immediately softened and he looked up at Aziraphale, who was looking intently in his glass. He groaned and leaned back, rubbing his face in his hands.

“It was me or him, Crowley, and I can’t get hurt. Not permanently, not anymore,” you said, trying to explain and justify your actions. He nodded, face still buried in his hands.

“Fuck. Two stupid teenagers could’ve offed both of the people I…” he trailed off, realizing what he was about to say. You and Aziraphale both stiffened, breath coming short. The people he…?

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, apparently not intending to continue his thought. Crowley cleared his throat and sat up, settling the sunglasses back on his nose. He started pouring himself another glass.

“At least you’re invincible. Would’ve been pretty shit if you’d-” he said, nonchalantly.

“No, no, no. You can’t just skip over that,” you said, moving to grab the bottle. He flared his nostrils and glared at you, lip trembling the slightest bit. You weren’t sure if he’d leave or cry.

“Fine,” he said harshly, standing, “You want the truth? Here’s the fuckin’ truth. I, the world’s shittiest demon, am in love with not _one, _but _two_ people. _Both_ of you. I can’t bear the thought of either of you hurt. It would fucking ruin me. Some demon, huh?” he sneered, turning to storm out the door. Aziraphale stood quickly and crossed his path, intending to stop him. Crowley tried to push around him but was met with a flurry of white feathers keeping him in place.

When he finally stopped he had a posture you’d never seen on him before; dejected, ashamed. His head was low and his shoulders were curled in, making his frame seem tiny beside Aziraphale and his wings.

As you watched, Aziraphale took a hand and gently lifted Crowley’s chin to look him in the eyes. The angel had the softest smile on his face, sweet and filled with love. Before Crowley could say anything, he dipped his head and pressed his lips against the demon’s.

The sight made your heart absolutely sing. A smile crept across your face as you watched them. Finally. Crowley reached out to hold on to Aziraphale’s coat, and Aziraphale was cradling his head in both hands. It was tender and slow.

After a minute you realized you probably shouldn’t be watching them. Then you realized that they had made their choice; each other, and not you.

The warmth in your heart immediately died, leaving you feeling cold and alone. They pulled apart, gazing at each other with wide eyes.

You swallowed, suddenly aching to leave.

“Congratulations,” you said, standing and quickly walking to the door. They both turned to you, pulled out of their stupor. You gave them a forced smile as you passed.

“Wait,” they called at the same time, surprising both you and each other. You paused. After a glance at Crowley, Aziraphale spoke first.

“Didn’t you hear him, dear? He said _two_ people,” he said softly, holding a hand out to you. Confused, you took it.

“But… you…” you stuttered. He pulled you closer to both of them.

“I love you too, Y/N,” he murmured. The sound of his words made your stomach flutter, and you were sure you looked absolutely smitten. Which you were. Crowley reached out and took your other hand, and you looked at his face for an explanation. All you saw was a dazed smile and eyes filled with love.

“You mean…?” you said, unable to find the words to finish your question. Crowley looked at Aziraphale.

“Come sit, dears. I think we have a few things to talk about,” Aziraphale said, guiding you both back to the couch.


	9. A Curious Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you're tidying the bookshop and reflecting on the night before, you see someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little one for you guys. All your comments are so so so nice, and I really love knowing that y'all like it!! I'm cooking up something spicy, soon to come.... ;)
> 
> I mention violence again, but it's really surface level.

The next day was a Saturday, so you had the opportunity to spend the whole day in the shop. Last night and this morning you’ve been smiling pretty much nonstop. It was your new default.

Last night you had talked for a few hours, mostly listening to the two of them spilling secrets from over the ages. Each was amused at how dense the other was to their ‘obvious’ flirtations, and you theorized that they were both much less clear about their feelings than they implied.

Apparently, one day in 1941, Aziraphale had gotten into a sticky situation that Crowley helped him out of. His rescue included walking on holy ground, something understandably uncomfortable for demons. Aziraphale gushed over his sacrifice for him, and Crowley denied the importance of the whole thing until his face was blushed scarlet.

The first time they described the ‘arrangement’ you had a tough time keeping a straight face. To you, it seemed _incredibly_ obvious that it was just an excuse to see each other without admitting anything romantic. They both seemed to resent your reaction, apparently taking pride in the sneakiness of their maneuvering around higher (or lower, in Crowley’s case) powers.

Today you were moving some books around idly when you noticed someone outside had stopped and was staring into the window. You looked up to wave at them, thinking they were curious about the shop. As you lifted your hand, however, you froze.

His face was familiar, and he seemed to recognize you; his eyes were wide with something that almost looked like fear, and his skin was quite pale.

Just then, you realized who it was. Your own eyes widened and you moved to go out and confront him, but he was already sprinting away across the street.

It was one of the men who had tried to rob Aziraphale last night. Why the hell was he back? Isn’t it generally a bad idea to go back to the place you just robbed after not even 24 hours?

You jogged back inside, mind flooded with confusion, adrenaline, and hatred for the men who tried to lay even a single finger on your angel.

“Aziraphale?” you called. He popped out from behind a shelf, smile fading quickly as he saw your expression.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked, rushing up to you.

“I just saw… so I was in the window, and somebody stopped and started staring at me so I looked up and it was one of the guys from last night,” you said.

“What?” he said, lurching up and looking over to the door, “he’s not still here, is he?” You shook your head, putting a hand on his arm.

“No, he ran.”

“Ah. Well, I don’t think he would come back…” Aziraphale began, more to himself than you, it seemed. You let him talk while you went over your thoughts.

You weren’t sure why you were so scared. Did you think they _would_ come back? Were you worried that they were still at large? Why the fuck was he just walking around the shops he robbed at gunpoint? Wait…gunpoint. Oh no. Did he remember your face well enough to know that he put a bullet in it? Was that why he was so scared? Because the person he thought he killed was up and walking with absolutely no injuries?

You gasped when you realized this, cutting off Aziraphale’s calming rambling.

“He thinks I should be dead!” you exclaimed, “he thinks I was shot!” Aziraphale’s eyes widened slightly in understanding.

“Ah, yes, I suppose he does. Maybe that will deter him from trying again,” he said, with a smile. His lightheartedness put you at ease. He was right; if the man did think you should be dead, he’ll probably stay a good distance away. You would. If he did come back or try again, you could just do the same thing and try to catch them this time. Or, ideally, catch them without getting shot.

“I don’t think there’s any reason to worry, but I will certainly keep an eye out,” Aziraphale finished, putting a reassuring hand on your shoulder. You nodded, pulling him into a quick hug before going back to the window to finish your display.


	10. Bowling with the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the lads go ten-pin bowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I maybe took my sister bowling today. And I maybe was thinking about this the whole time. Maybe.

The next day the three of you decided to go out. A sort of date, but none of you really wanted to call it that. Labeling it felt a little too intense; if it was a date, there were connotations and expectations and… well, you’d much rather just hang out. No stakes, just fun.

Well, maybe a few stakes. You had taken a walk and passed by a bowling alley, and the three of you simultaneously decided to pop by and see what’s what. You weren’t _too_ competitive, but you were no pushover. You had a feeling Aziraphale and Crowley might have some pent-up feelings that could come out, given the chance.

You stepped inside, immediately hit with a strong smell of wax and the iconic sound of pins crashing together. Crowley talked to the man up front, apparently convincing him that they didn’t need shoes. He did pay, though, which you noticed with a small smile.

“Such a clever idea to move it all inside,” Aziraphale commented, “bowling was a bit unfair when it was just on someone’s lawn. Uneven ground, and all that.” You nodded, unsure of how to respond. Sometimes it was tricky to make conversation with two immortal beings.

“Who’s first?” Crowley asked, settling behind the small screen at the end of your lane, ready to type in a name.

“Oh, why not Y/N?” Aziraphale said, smiling at you. You smiled in return and Crowley punched in the keys. Only the first three letters showed up. Without asking, he put Aziraphale next, abbreviating it to ‘AZI’ on the small screen. Last but not least, ‘CRO’.

“Right then,” Crowley said, straightening and rubbing his hands together, “let’s go find some balls, eh?” You tried desperately to hide your snicker, succeeding in only making a strange sort of grimace. It was incredibly childish, but hey.

The three of you walked over to a large rack filled with bowling balls of varying colors and patterns, organized by weight. Aziraphale was immediately drawn to a light blue one with a swirling marble pattern, picking it up and examining it in his beautiful hands. He looked around quickly and scowled.

“Shame they don’t have this one, but a bit heavier…” he murmured. Crowley turned and gave him a look.

“Angel.” Aziraphale looked up confused. Crowley waved his hand exasperatedly.

“Just- just miracle it!” His face lit up, as if he’d forgotten he can, in fact, do miracles.

“Ah!” he waved a hand over the ball, and smiled, apparently content. You chuckled as you went back to the rack, amused by his nearly puppy-like happiness. Crowley, naturally, chose a ball with flames running across the sides. You settled on a nice green ball.

“It’s been a while since I’ve done this,” you muttered back at the lane. Your last time was…maybe a birthday party? Yikes.

“Not as long as me, sweetheart, I can guarantee that,” Crowley joked, plopping himself down in a chair. You smiled, but that didn’t exactly make you feel better. Aziraphale seemed to sense this, that sneaky little angel.

“You’ll be just fine, dear,” he said, rubbing your shoulder before he moved to sit next to Crowley. You nodded, a tad more confident.

You eyed the lane and the pins at the end of it. You walked up, swung the ball back, and released it down the waxy isle. Not bad, actually. Well, until it propelled itself into the gutter.

You turned back, a sort of exasperated smile on your face, and walked over to the little ball return and waited. Crowley gave you a sarcastic two thumbs up. You stuck your tongue out at him, smiling lightly when you saw Aziraphale giggle just the slightest bit.

You picked up your ball once again and repeated the cycle. This time, the ball seemed to be headed for the dead center of the pins. Suddenly, it veered off course and dove into the gutter. You spun around to see Crowley smirking at you, and Aziraphale looking annoyedly at him.

“You ass!” you called playfully. Aziraphale smacked his arm lightly as he stood to take his turn. You sat next to Crowley, watching the angel. Crowley wiggled his eyebrows at you.

“Watch this,” he muttered. Just then Aziraphale released his ball, with a beautiful form, you might add. It hit the pins, but just as they were about topple over, some ‘mysterious’ force pulled them all upright and they sprang back into place.

Aziraphale turned back with an absolutely _sassy_ look on his face, lips pursed. He said nothing as he waited for his ball, and you had to bite your lip to not giggle along with Crowley. Zira stepped back up and bowled once again. You were slightly distracted by his strangely fluid movements, but Crowley’s elbow into your side pulled you back just in time to see the pins literally jump out of the way of his ball. They settled back as if nothing had happened.

Aziraphale huffed back to his seat next to you.

“That’s cheating, Crowley,” he grumbled.

“Not cheating, ‘m just using my assets, is all,” he said as he stood and sauntered up to the lane.

“Give him a taste of his own medicine,” Aziraphale muttered. You smiled, enjoying their little rivalry. Crowley turned and winked at you (you could tell even with his glasses on, his body language was so excessive). He threw his ball with a form to rival Zira’s. Those hips were positively _captivating_, and they swiveled in the most delicious way when he bowled…

You forced your attention back to the ball, which looked like it was losing speed quickly. It was wavering, as if being pushed from both sides by opposite forces. Then it simply stopped. Aziraphale straightened and smiled triumphantly. Crowley turned back, and just then the ball whizzed down the rest of the lane and hit the pins for a perfect strike.

“That wily demon,” Aziraphale murmured as Crowley walked back smugly. You turned to the two of them.

“Well, that’s all fun and games for you two, but I’m defenseless over here.” You crossed your arms and pouted playfully.

“All right, no more tricks,” Crowley said, settling back, but you weren’t convinced. You raised an eyebrow at him.

“Promise?”

“Scout’s honor,” he teased, holding three fingers over his heart. You tried to give him one last scowl, but it quickly turned into a smile. You just loved him so gosh darn much.

You hoisted your green ball up, eyeballing the pins. You bowled it, watching its movement closely for any sign of… intervention. It seemed pretty natural, however, when it crashed through all ten pins.

You did a little celebratory jump, turning back to see Zira’s wide grin and Crowley’s not-quite-hidden smile.

The rest of the game passed by fairly uneventfully, but that’s not to say boring. Nothing was boring when it was with these two. Plus, you had an excuse to watch them both from behind, which was always a treat.


	11. The Day You've All Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of you finally have some intimate time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang, sorry it's been so long. I moved back on campus and it's just been busy. So. Here's this, I'm going to try to get back to something resembling a plot pretty soon and hopefully update a little more often. PS, all the comments are literally making me cry. I've never had anyone like the things I write as much as y'all seem to, and it's so gratifying. Love you all!!!

A few days had passed, and you were cuddled together on Crowley’s large bed, watching a comically bad horror movie from the 1950s that somehow still had Aziraphale holding your hand tightly. You had quickly determined that couches weren’t going to be sufficient for your cuddling needs, and so you defaulted to a bed. Of course, it wasn’t a problem to move the TV, as you were currently sandwiched between two superhuman beings.

“Oh!” Aziraphale gasped softly, jumping slightly and clasping your hand.

“Oh, _come on_, it wasn’t even supposed to be scary there!” Crowley teased. You smiled, turning to Aziraphale.

“Angel, is that mean old demon giving you a hard time again?” you asked, bringing his hand to your lips and giving it a gentle kiss. He smiled back down at you.

“Hmm, yes dear, I think he is. Terrible serpent, isn’t he?” he said, looking over to see Crowley’s reaction. He raised his eyebrows in a devious way.

“Terrible, am I?” he said, voice dropping lower. He crawled over you further, hand curling the hair back from your neck so he could dip down and press a sensual kiss there. You hummed.

“You’d better watch your mouth,” he muttered. He leaned further, settling between you and Aziraphale. His hand stayed on your neck, fingers fluttering over your skin while he pressed little kisses to Aziraphale’s cheeks.

“You as well, angel,” he murmured. Aziraphale closed his eyes and smiled.

“Or what?” The demon froze. Aziraphale opened his eyes to look over at the demon as he repeated himself.

“Or _what_, Crowley dear?” Crowley was enamored by the hungry look in Aziraphale’s eyes. The angel turned towards you.

“Y/N, I think we ought to put our demon back in his place, don’t you think?” his expression was dark and lustful, but still gentle. You smiled wickedly.

“Yes, I think he needs to learn a lesson,” you said, trailing a hand down Crowley’s jaw and onto his neck, fingering his collar. Aziraphale leaned down to press a light kiss to his temple before unbuttoning his black shirt. You heard the TV click off in the background. You busied yourself with kissing hickies into Crowley’s neck while Aziraphale undressed him.

He was already breathing hard, hands obediently at his sides while you licked down his collarbone and nipped at the skin there. Zira finished the buttons and smoothed his hands over Crowley, letting the shirt fall to expose his bare chest. He continued downwards, pressing chaste kisses to his stomach and hip bones before unbuttoning the demon’s tight pants.

Crowley hissed slightly, and you turned to watch Aziraphale’s ministrations while kissing the space right below the demon’s ear.

“What do you think he has in mind for you, Crowley?” you asked in a low voice. Crowley groaned, and his pants were slipped down to his ankles and off. You and Aziraphale were both surprised to see that he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Oh, you naughty boy. You _wanted _this to happen, didn’t you?” Aziraphale said running his hands up and down the demon’s thighs. You took Crowley’s earlobe in your teeth and he moaned again.

“Now, Crowley. I want you to undress Y/N,” Aziraphale said, straightening. You smiled, turning to Crowley and straightening. He lifted himself to his elbows to look at you. His pupils were big and black, and he already had reddish purple hickies forming on his perfect neck.

“Go on, pretty boy,” you whispered. He bit his lip and began to slowly remove your shirt and pants, fingers dancing over your skin and setting shivers deep into your bones. He unhooked your bra and, with a glance at Aziraphale, leaned down to suck a nipple into his mouth. His tongue was incredibly hot and wet, and felt just a tad more lithe than should be possible. It was wonderful.

You looked over at Aziraphale, who had undressed himself down to his undershirt and trousers. He was watching you and Crowley with an expression battling between soft love and intense lust.

“I want you to eat her out, Crowley,” he said. You let out a slight moan at that. It was incredible to hear such dirty words come from his mouth, and you were quite excited for that tongue to be between your legs.

Crowley quickly leaned down and pulled your panties off as you settled in. He immediately licked a long line up and down your lips, making you moan again with more fervor. You watched Aziraphale finish undressing himself and walk up behind Crowley.

“On your knees, dear boy,” he said quietly. Crowley groaned into you and obeyed, orienting so that his ass was stuck up in the air but his face was still buried in your pussy. Aziraphale massaged his lovely ass before leaning down to press a wet kiss against his hole.

“If Y/N stops making those lovely little sounds, I’ll stop as well. Understand?” he said. You both nodded. Crowley started licking into you with renewed vigor, and you obediently let every sound burning inside you come out.

Aziraphale straightened and wet his finger by sticking it between his plump lips before circling it around Crowley’s asshole.

“You look simply divine between her legs, dear,” he muttered. Crowley groaned as Aziraphale slowly pushed his finger inside. He curled his head down, breathing heavy, but Aziraphale quickly pulled back out of him.

“If you stop, I stop,” he repeated, and Crowley quickly went back to eating you out. His sense of urgency was definitely translating to you, and you felt your legs begin to shake. He groaned against you as Aziraphale began fingering him again.

“That’s it,” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley looked up at you with his golden eyes and pushed two fingers deep inside you. Your hands reached out and grabbed his fiery hair, holding him against you as he fingered you.

Aziraphale added a finger and then another before pulling his hand out and aligning himself at Crowley’s entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside and a chorus of groans filled the room.

“You feel so good, darling,” Aziraphale said breathlessly. You watched him pull out and thrust back in.

“You’re both so fucking gorgeous,” you moaned. Aziraphale’s eyes met yours as he began fucking into Crowley with slow but forceful thrusts. Crowley was a moaning mess under you, sucking desperately against your clit and fucking you on his fingers. The combination of that and being able to watch Aziraphale ram into Crowley again and again had you creeping to the edge.

“Fuck, Crowley,” you whined.

“Make her come, Crowley,” Aziraphale growled. Crowley moaned and redoubled his efforts, a sense of urgency behind every stroke, suck, and nip he gave you. In moments you were riding out your orgasm, still holding his head against you fiercely. Soon Aziraphale followed, groaning praise to both you and Crowley as he came hard inside his demon.

The three of you collapsed, but you weren’t quite satisfied yet. You were aching to be filled properly, and you knew that Crowley hadn’t come yet. You pushed him onto his back and he hissed, looking up at you with a glistening mouth and needy eyes.

You lowered yourself onto him and he nearly shouted at the feeling, gripping your hips ferociously and biting into your shoulder. Aziraphale watched as you began riding him mercilessly.

You fucked yourself on his cock, eyes closed as Crowley bucked desperately into you, nearly whimpering beneath you. You quickly found your release, but continued on, loving the over-sensitivity and aching stretch he was giving you.

You looked over to find Aziraphale watching you both closely. Crowley was beginning to shake so hard he could barely thrust into you anymore.

“Come for me, sweetheart, please,” you whispered into his ear. He shuddered against you and came hard, whimpering with every surge of his cock inside you. You cooed at him, praising him through it and gently stroking his hair.


End file.
